12 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:55 Fitness club - odc. 3/26; serial TVP 06:20 Fitness club - odc. 4/26; serial TVP 06:45 Był taki dzień - 12 stycznia; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Dotknij życia - Siedem Rad Mewlany 29'; film dokumentalny 08:45 Nowy Testament - Ostatni będą pierwszymi, odc. 18 (The Greatest is the Last, ep. 18); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Kluski i kluseczki; program dla dzieci 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:55 Baranek Shaun - Zakochany owczarek, odc. 2 (Fetching); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 10:05 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Scooby Doo na tropie odc.2 (A clue for Scooby Doo); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989) 10:30 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Długie, ciężkie lato - część I, odc. 1 (The long, bad summer, ep. 1); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:15 Kandydat - odc. 2; magazyn 11:40 Zwierzęta świata - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców - Wielkie społeczności cz. 2 (Life In The Undergrowth 5/5 Supersocietes) - txt str.777 26'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 12:10 Podróżnik - Belize San Ignacio 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Obiad na zimę 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Skąpiec (Avare, L') - txt str.777 116'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1980) 15:10 Sąsiedzi - Tulipany na pokaz; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 Śmiechu warte - odc. 610; program rozrywkowy 16:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Predazzo ( studio ) 16:25 Lotos Cup 2008 - Szukamy następców Mistrza 16:30 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Predazzo ( I seria ) 17:20 Teleexpress 17:30 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Predazzo ( II seria ) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Znowu razem; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Jak szybko zbić forsę, odc. 39 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Get rich quick ep. 39); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Znamię (Dragonfly) - txt str.777 100'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2002) 22:05 Męska rzecz... - Aleksander Wielki (Alexander the Great) 129'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Hiszpania (1956) 00:25 Kino nocnych marków - W cieniu słońca ((Abril Despedacado) Behind the sun) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Brazylia, Szwajcaria, Francja (2001) 01:55 Zabić każdy może (Pour le plaisir) 81'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2004) 03:15 Był taki dzień - 12 stycznia; felieton 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Sennik polski; felieton 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Gwiezdny Pirat - Na ratunek odc. 6/7; serial TVP 07:05 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Prawa i obowiązki" (Tadeusz Różewicz) 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 549; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 8.53, 9.44; magazyn 10:30 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 10:40 Rafa koralowa - Rozmowa z rybami (Talking with fishes) - txt str.777 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 314 Psia mama; serial TVP 12:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 91; serial TVP 13:25 Święta wojna - Brad Dworniok (238); serial komediowy TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1478 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 917 Konfrontacja; telenowela TVP 15:05 Duże dzieci - (86); talk-show 16:00 Miłość na antypodach - cz. 2/2 (Last Frontier ep. 2/2) 88'; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1986) 17:40 Na wyłączność; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Się bawi 20:00 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Miesięcznik Moralnego Niepokoju - (3); program kabaretowy 20:55 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Dziewczyny z wyższych sfer (Uptown girls) 88'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:30 Słowo na niedzielę 22:40 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Niebezpieczny przeciwnik (Playing dangerous) 86'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1994) 00:10 Sylwester z Dwójką - Wrocław 2007/2008; program rozrywkowy 01:00 Ona i On - wojna płci - (1); talk-show 01:50 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Bydgoszcz 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegl�d prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 Zbliżenia - flesz, Info 07:50 Wyprzedzić chorobę, Zdrowie i medycyna 08:15 Magazyn borowiacki, Info Polska 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:42 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 08:45 Twój wybór, Kultura 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 �ycie raz jeszcze - Teraz mam �y�; reporta�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:01 By�o, nie min�o; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Reporta�e z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Droga do pokoju; STEREO 12:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:04 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:02 Biznes tydzie�; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:53 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla nies�ysz�cych - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Nad Drwęcą, Info Polska 17:00 Przeklęta kropla wody, Dokument 17:16 Studio Wsch�d; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wsch�d; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Zbliżenia, Info Polska 18:25 Sejmowe echo, Publicystyka 19:10 Magazyn toruński, Info Polska 19:30 Trzecia tercja 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:49 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Zbliżenia, sport, Info Polska 22:10 Horyzont, Info 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 23:51 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:18 Studio Wsch�d; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:33 Studio Wsch�d; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:51 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:17 Serwis info; STEREO 01:43 Pogoda; STEREO 01:46 By�o, nie min�o; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:15 Zako�czenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:42 Przegląd prasy 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Serwis info 09:09 Przegląd prasy 09:12 Pogoda 09:15 Serwis info 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny 09:19 Przegląd prasy 09:23 Serwis sportowy 09:26 Pogoda 09:30 Serwis info 09:53 Pogoda 09:56 Serwis sportowy 10:02 Życie raz jeszcze: Teraz mam żyć 10:27 Bez komentarza 10:30 Serwis info 10:48 Pogoda 10:51 Serwis sportowy 10:56 Serwis kulturalny 11:01 Było, nie minęło 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:01 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Droga do pokoju 12:27 Bez komentarza 12:30 Serwis info 12:53 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis kulturalny 13:04 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:30 Serwis info 13:53 Pogoda 13:57 Serwis sportowy 14:02 Na rozkaz 14:27 Bez komentarza 14:30 Serwis info 14:49 Pogoda 14:52 Serwis sportowy 14:58 Serwis kulturalny 15:02 Biznes tydzień 15:30 Serwis info 15:53 Pogoda 15:56 Serwis sportowy 16:02 Punkt widzenia 16:30 Serwis info 16:42 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:16 Studio Wschód 17:30 Serwis info 17:35 Studio Wschód 17:57 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:00 30 minut ekstra 20:30 Serwis info 20:44 Pogoda 20:49 Tygodnik Polski 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:58 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Patrol 23:51 30 minut ekstra 00:18 Studio Wschód 00:33 Studio Wschód 00:51 Punkt widzenia 01:17 Serwis info 01:43 Pogoda 01:46 Było, nie minęło 02:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (555) 06:45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:15 Power Rangers (294) 07:45 Hugo 08:15 Dotyk anioła (66) 09:15 Ewa gotuje 09:45 Eureko, ja to wiem 10:45 Zakochany pingwin - film animowany (Irlandia,USA,1995) 12:15 Jaś Fasola 12:45 Czarodziejki (81) 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14:45 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 15:15 Daleko od noszy 15:45 Tylko miłość (18) 16:45 Trzeci bliźniak (2) - thriller (Kanada,1997) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Miodowe lata (10) 20:00 Córka D'Artagnana - dramat kostiumowy (Francja,1994) 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Halo, Hans! (7) 00:00 Tajny projekt - film sensacyjny (Kanada,2001) 01:55 Słowo gliny - film kryminalny (Francja,1985) 03:35 Nagroda gwarantowana 04:35 Nocne randki 04:45 TV Market 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Hela w opałach 2: Rozwód (27) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 11:25 Na Wspólnej 13:00 Taniec z gwiazdami 14:35 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 16:15 Siłacze 17:25 Policjantki z FBI - film sensacyjny (USA,1988) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Niania: Majowe niesnaski (48) 20:35 Niania: Randka w ciemno (49) 21:05 A.I. - sztuczna inteligencja - film SF (USA,2001) 00:00 Autostrada grozy - film sensacyjny (Kanada,2003) 01:35 Kryminalni: Serce pisarza - okulary Chandlera (81) 02:30 Telesklep 02:50 Uwaga! 03:15 Nic straconego TV Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc. 990; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Plebania - odc. 991; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 992; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Plebania - odc. 993; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 994; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Muzykoterapia (19); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 2 - O tym, jak się rozmnożyliśmy (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc.2 Jak jsme rozmnazili); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Kociak odc. 85; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Miasto w dżungli - odc 39; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci - (73); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 899* - Zakochanie to nie grzech; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Cała naprzód - magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Zimowy smak (25); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Człowiek z kamerą - wspomnienie o Edwardzie Kłosińskim; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 68; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 307 Motocykliści; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Barbara Nowakowska - Drozdek (Berlin Zachodni - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Dzikie serce; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rozmowa z ... - Jerzym Owsiakiem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 1 - Porwanie; serial przygodowy TVP; reż.:Władysław Ślesicki; wyk.:Monika Rosca, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting, Zygmunt Maciejewski, Tomasz Mędrzak, Ahmed Marei, Ahmed Hegazi, Ibrahim Shemi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Szczęśliwej drogi...; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Teleexpress 17:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zbrodnia i... miłość 44'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Kilaszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 529; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - I żyli długo i szczęśliwie (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 6/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Rozmowa z ... - Jerzym Owsiakiem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Złota sobota ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kieślowski w kinie - Trzy kolory - Biały (Trois couleurs: Blanc) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Szwajcaria (1993); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Julie Delpy, Janusz Gajos, Jerzy Stuhr, Piotr Machalica, Grażyna Szapołowska, Jerzy Trela, Aleksander Bardini; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Pejzaże dzieciństwa - Rita Tomborg; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Duże dzieci - (73); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 529; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - I żyli długo i szczęśliwie (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 6/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Dawno temu cichociemny - odc. 2 - Agaton; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 68; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 899* - Zakochanie to nie grzech; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kieślowski w kinie - Trzy kolory - Biały (Trois couleurs: Blanc) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Szwajcaria (1993); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Julie Delpy, Janusz Gajos, Jerzy Stuhr, Piotr Machalica, Grażyna Szapołowska, Jerzy Trela, Aleksander Bardini; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 06:35 VIP: London Calling - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 07:00 Gram.tv 07:30 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:00 Kasa na bank 09:00 Dekoratornia 09:30 Instykt tropiciela 10:00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Gram.tv 11:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13:05 Max rządzi: Przygody superszpiega - film przygodowy (USA,2005) 14:45 Studio sportowe 15:00 Siatkówka - mecz charytatywny na rzecz Agaty Mróz: Reprezentacja Polski - Reprezentacja LSK 16:55 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 19:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Czułe słówka - film obyczajowy (USA,1983) 22:55 Czy to prawda?: Efekt Nostradamusa - film dokumentalny (USA) 00:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 02:50 Wydarzenia,Sport i Prognoza pogody 03:25 Zakochane gwiazdy: Ashton i Demi (4) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 05:30 TV Market 05:50 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Druhny 8:00 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu 10:00 Powódź: Szaleństwo rzeki 12:00 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu 14:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Wizja zabójstwa 16:00 Potyczki Amy (9) 17:00 Potyczki Amy (10) 18:00 Klątwa Tutenchamona (1/2) 20:00 Klątwa Tutenchamona (2-ost.) 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Do dwóch razy sztuka (1) 0:00 Kleopatra (1/2) 2:00 Włamanie 4:00 Druhny Ale Kino! 8:00 Księżyc i syn 8:40 Przepustka 11:35 ale krótkie: O sztuce 12:15 Bogus - mój przyjaciel na niby 14:15 Człowiek rakieta 16:10 Poirot: Podwójny grzech 17:15 Poirot: Poirot prowadzi śledztwo 18:15 Dzieciaki do wzięcia 20:00 Ści(ą)gany 21:30 Szklanką po łapkach 23:00 Buty nieboszczyka 0:35 Don's Plum 2:05 Niebieskie światło 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Wychowując młodą pandę 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 9:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (4) 9:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (5) 10:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Niedźwiedzie - szpiedzy w lesie 11:00 Ekstremalne zwierzęta (1) 12:00 Świat przyrody: Pięć wielkich kotów i kamera 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 14:00 Wychowując młodą pandę 15:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 15:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 16:00 Huragan Katrina - odnalezione zwierzęta 17:00 Świat przyrody: Gepardy - droga do wolności 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (25) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (26) 19:00 Łowca krokodyli: Za kulisami 20:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Garb wielbłąda - skrajności 21:00 Świat przyrody: Pawiany z Viramby 22:00 Żyjące smoki: Sprytne gady 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (13) 0:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 0:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 1:00 Łowca krokodyli: Za kulisami 2:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Garb wielbłąda - skrajności 3:00 Świat przyrody: Pawiany z Viramby 4:00 Żyjące smoki: Sprytne gady 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (13) AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (78) 7:00 Szczury wodne (79) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (5) 9:00 Babski oddział 2 (6) 10:00 Wzór 2 (20) 11:00 Wzór 2 (21) 12:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (10) 13:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (11) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni (3) 15:00 Szczury wodne (78) 16:00 Szczury wodne (79) 17:00 Babski oddział 2 (5) 18:00 Babski oddział 2 (6) 19:00 Poszukiwani 3 (2) 20:00 Medium (2) 21:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (14) 22:00 Painkiller Jane (16) 23:00 Huff (5) 0:05 Huff (6) 1:15 Poszukiwani 3 (2) 2:10 Medium (2) 3:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (14) 3:55 Painkiller Jane (16) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 6:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 7:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 7:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 8:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 8:30 Czarna Żmija (1) 9:00 Czarna Żmija (2) 9:30 Czarna Żmija (3) 10:00 Czarna Żmija (4) 10:30 Czarna Żmija (5) 11:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 11:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 12:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 12:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 13:00 Derren Brown 13:25 Derren Brown 13:50 Derren Brown 14:15 Derren Brown 14:40 Doktor Who (10) 15:30 Doktor Who (11) 16:20 Doktor Who (12) 17:10 Doktor Who (13-ost.) 18:00 Doktor Who: Gwiazdkowa inwazja (1) 19:00 Biuro (6) 19:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show 20:20 Dobrej nocki (6) 21:00 Derren Brown 21:30 Derren Brown 22:00 Derren Brown 22:30 Derren Brown 23:00 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) 23:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) 0:00 Prawdziwe przekręty (7) 0:25 Prawdziwe przekręty (8) 0:50 Biuro (6) 1:20 Catherine Tate i jej Show 1:50 Dobrej nocki (6) 2:20 Prawdziwe przekręty (2) 2:45 Prawdziwe przekręty (3) 3:10 Biuro (6) 3:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show 4:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 5:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 6:55 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 7:45 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 8:40 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 9:30 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 10:25 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 11:15 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 12:10 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 13:00 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 13:55 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 14:45 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 15:15 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 15:40 Kudłaci kucharze (1) 16:10 James Martin i jego ogród (6) 16:35 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (6) 17:05 Gino D'Campo (6) 17:30 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (6) 18:00 Kudłaci kucharze (6) 18:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 20:00 Jak znaleźć męża (6) 21:00 James Martin i jego ogród (6) 21:30 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (6) 22:00 Gino D'Campo (6) 22:30 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (6) 23:00 Kudłaci kucharze (6) 23:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 0:00 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 0:55 Jak znaleźć męża (6) 1:45 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 2:35 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 3:30 Jak się nie ubierać (3) 4:20 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 5:10 Jak się nie ubierać (5) Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Smarkula 9:15 Historia Megumi Yokoty 10:35 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Nowy Jork - miasto sztuki 14:05 Premiera: Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (21) 14:30 Ostatni traper 16:15 16 przecznic 18:05 Lot 93 20:00 Premiera: Volver 22:10 Przyjaciele 0:00 Ocean strachu 2 1:45 Siedem mieczy 4:15 Wielka cisza Canal + Film 7:00 Taniec zmysłów 8:40 Pingwiny. Opowieść o ptakach, które pragnęły zostać rybami 9:35 Cztery poziomo (612) 10:05 Łapu-capu 10:15 Anioł w Krakowie 11:45 Wspomnienia z Brighton Beach 13:35 Aeon Flux 15:05 Ciekawski George 16:35 Firma - CIA (1/3) 18:10 Strażnik 20:00 Kult 21:40 Ludzkie dzieci 23:30 Volver 1:35 C.R.A.Z.Y. 3:40 Pytając o miłość 5:35 Historie miłosne 5:30 Czwarta wojna Canal + Sport 7:00 Przyjęty 8:40 Legenda Zorro 10:50 1 na 1 Extra: Marcin Gortat 11:15 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 11:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 12:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 14:35 Futbol amerykański: NFL Game Day 15:05 Piłka nożna: Premiership 15:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 18:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 20:15 Ikonoklaści 3: Ford i Koons 21:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 21:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 0:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 2:00 Rzeźnia nr 5 3:45 Zygfryd 5:20 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:00 Ben 10 10:30 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:30 Młodzi Tytani 11:55 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 KND 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Scooby i oporny wilkołak 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:00 Ben 10 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Pożegnanie z Afryką 8:40 W blasku Hollywood 2: Meryl Streep 9:10 Spotkanie na pustkowiu 10:30 Prezent pod choinkę 12:05 Pamiętasz mnie? 13:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Wyciskacze łez 13:55 Umrzeć w San Hilario 15:35 Matka 17:20 Pożegnanie z Afryką 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Wszyscy twoi święci 22:00 Zakazany owoc: Hotel Erotica (2) 23:25 Leming 1:35 Lokator 3:40 Klatka dla ptaków Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (2) 6:30 Przez żołądek do zdrowia (6) 7:00 Stylowe miejsca: Villa Fontelunga i Villa Callici (13) 7:30 Szkoła tańca Jilliny (5) 8:00 Piękni (10) 8:30 Modny świat (751) 9:00 Porządek musi być (5) 9:30 Porządek musi być (6) 10:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (1) 11:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (2) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (3) 12:30 Modny świat (751) 13:00 Paszport do świata mody (6) 14:00 Zakupoholicy (1) 15:00 Wesele od kuchni (13) 15:30 Porządek musi być (5) 16:00 Porządek musi być (6) 16:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (1) 17:30 Mama na pełny etat (2) 18:00 Klinika snu (5) 18:30 Randka na Manhattanie (5) 19:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (2) 20:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (51) 21:00 W imię miłości: Życie i śmierć księżnej Diany 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (12) 23:00 Paszport do świata mody (6) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (58) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (12) 2:00 Randka na Manhattanie (5) 2:30 W imię miłości: Życie i śmierć księżnej Diany 3:30 Paszport do świata mody (6) 4:30 Randka na Manhattanie (5) 5:00 Porządek musi być (5) 5:30 Porządek musi być (6) Discovery Channel 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Airbus/Wozy strażackie/Keczup 6:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kaski/Guma/Nowoczesne technologie walki z falami 7:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Z odciętym spadochronem 7:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy (30) 8:00 Broń przyszłości: Broń doskonała 9:00 Niezwykłe samochody: Supersamochody 9:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Samochody terenowe 10:00 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa (1) 10:30 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów (1) 11:00 Piąty bieg 11:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Koparki 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Airbus/Wozy strażackie/Keczup 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kaski/Guma/Nowoczesne technologie walki z falami 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Z odciętym spadochronem 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy (30) 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Broń doskonała 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Podwodny samochód 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Łodzie z silnikiem turbo 17:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca grzybów 18:00 Brudna robota: Hydraulik 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy '57 (2) 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Australia (3) 21:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Środki lokomocji 21:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Oświetlenie 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (51) 23:00 Brainiac (1) 0:00 Film zmienia życie: "Matrix" uratował mi życie 1:00 Okrutni ludzie: Prześladowca 2:00 Godzina zero: Zamach na papieża 3:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Airbus/Wozy strażackie/Keczup 3:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kaski/Guma/Nowoczesne technologie walki z falami 4:00 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego (2) 4:30 Szalona prędkość: Hot-rody 5:00 Misja nie-zbędna (2) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (18) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (43) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (27) 8:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Niezwykłe źródło 9:00 W pogoni za pięknem: Cudotwórcy i fałszerze 10:00 Starcie bestii z epoki lodowcowej 11:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo (5) 11:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (6) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (18) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (43) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (27) 14:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Niezwykłe źródło 15:00 W pogoni za pięknem: Cudotwórcy i fałszerze 16:00 Starcie bestii z epoki lodowcowej 17:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo (5) 17:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (6) 18:00 Robotica (1) 19:00 Brainiac (11) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Brutalne okaleczenia 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Tragiczne spięcie 22:00 Przywróceni życiu (2) 23:00 Zrozumieć mosty 0:00 Robotica (1) 1:00 Brainiac (11) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: Brutalne okaleczenia 3:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Tragiczne spięcie 3:50 Przywróceni życiu (2) 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Spadochron i buty 5:10 Zrozumieć mosty Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Podziemia III Rzeszy: Przemoc pod ziemią 7:00 Wcielając się w Aleksandra 8:00 Historia oręża: Transportery opancerzone 9:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (1) 10:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Cromwell - brytyjska waga ciężka 11:00 Historia oręża: Transportery opancerzone 12:00 Podziemia III Rzeszy: Przemoc pod ziemią 13:00 Wcielając się w Aleksandra 14:00 Historia oręża: Transportery opancerzone 15:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (1) 16:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Cromwell - brytyjska waga ciężka 17:00 Historia oręża: Transportery opancerzone 18:00 Podziemia III Rzeszy: Przemoc pod ziemią 19:00 Wcielając się w Aleksandra 20:00 Historia oręża: Transportery opancerzone 21:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (1) 22:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Cromwell - brytyjska waga ciężka 23:00 Historia oręża: Transportery opancerzone 0:00 Podziemia III Rzeszy: Przemoc pod ziemią 1:00 Wcielając się w Aleksandra 2:00 Historia oręża: Transportery opancerzone 3:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (1) 3:55 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Cromwell - brytyjska waga ciężka 4:45 Historia oręża: Transportery opancerzone 5:35 Wielkie operacje SAS: Narodziny SAS Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Przygody Timmy'ego 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:05 Amerykański smok Jake Long 9:30 Kim Kolwiek 9:55 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Mała Syrenka 2: Powrót do morza 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Oliver i spółka 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Johnny Kapahala 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Iggy Arbuckle 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Ach, ten Andy! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 14:00 Kinomania 14:10 Jerry i paczka 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Kinomania 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Gooooal!: Best of 8:45 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 9:30 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemme (Włochy) 11:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Wengen (Szwajcaria) 12:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Mariborze (Słowenia) 12:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Wengen (Szwajcaria) 13:15 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemme (Włochy) 13:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Mariborze (Słowenia) 14:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding (Niemcy) 15:15 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Predazzo 16:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Predazzo 18:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 21:15 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green 22:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 22:45 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green 0:15 Fight Club: World Max Final (2-ost.) 1:15 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 8:30 Saneczkarstwo: Mistrzostwa Europy w Turynie 9:15 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Davos 9:45 Saneczkarstwo: Mistrzostwa Europy w Turynie 10:30 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 11:30 Piłka nożna: Turniej towarzyski w Hiszpanii 12:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej towarzyski w Hiszpanii 14:00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody Dew Action 15:00 Timbersport: Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie 15:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 17:30 Saneczkarstwo: Mistrzostwa Europy w Turynie 18:00 Saneczkarstwo: Mistrzostwa Europy w Turynie 18:30 Unihokej: Puchar Europy 20:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 21:00 Unihokej: Puchar Europy 22:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka 7:20 Elvis 9:00 Justin Timberlake 11:20 Wróć na scenę 13:10 Studio filmowe Formosa 14:40 To nie ja, to kto inny 16:15 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 17:45 Mowa delfinów 19:30 Premiera: Gwiezdne wrota 10 (2) 20:15 Diukowie Hazzardu 22:00 Premiera: Bezprawie demokracji 23:30 Pechowy cadillac 0:55 Pracownik miesiąca 2:35 Yasmin 4:00 Punk's Not Dead HBO 2 6:00 Na stojaka! (185) 6:35 Powrót na Zieloną Wyspę 8:00 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem 9:45 Śnieżne historie 11:15 Złodzieje z klasą 12:45 Gattaca - szok przyszłości 14:30 Tajniak z klasą 16:05 Dżungla 17:25 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel 19:15 Wszystko jest iluminacją 21:00 Dzień wagarowicza 22:30 Zły dotyk 23:55 Shooting Dogs 1:50 Wszyscy jesteśmy Chrystusami 3:40 Zobacz w HBO 4:15 Burzliwy czas HBO Comedy 10:00 Powrót do Tamakwa 11:35 Krzesła orkiestry 13:20 Kalamazoo? 15:00 Powrót do Tamakwa 16:35 Krzesła orkiestry 18:20 Kalamazoo? 20:00 Wspólne zdjęcie 21:30 Na stojaka! Przeboje 2007 (2) 22:30 Kelnerzy 0:00 L.A. blues 1:35 Na stojaka! Przeboje 2007 (2) 2:30 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 5:45 PKF 2/47 5:55 PKF 2/48 6:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 6:10 PKF 3/51 6:20 PKF 2B/59 6:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 6:45 PKF 3A/60 6:55 PKF 2A/69 7:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 7:20 PKF 2A/73 7:30 PKF 2B/79 7:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 7:55 PKF 2A/81 8:10 PKF 3/88 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Karate 8:40 Bajki: Wędrówki Pyzy (2) 8:50 Bajki: Uwaga znak 9:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:10 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 9:40 Seans w Iluzjonie: Skłamałam 11:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Doktor Ewa: Stawka o życie (7) 11:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii 12:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Przyłbice i kaptury: Zemsta boga Kurho (7/9) 13:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 13:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rzeczpospolita babska 14:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 14:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Człowiek z M-3 16:30 Rodzina do kina 16:35 Rodzina do kina: Święty Mikołaj pilnie poszukiwany 17:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 17:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Jak to się robi 18:35 Rodzina do kina 18:40 Rodzina do kina: Siedem życzeń: Senemedar (7-ost.) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 28B/74 19:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 43A/73 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Paciorki jednego różańca 22:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 22:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Aktorzy prowincjonalni 0:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii 0:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 0:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Lotna 2:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Wrzesień - tak było 3:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Hoffman 3:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Hoffman: Wypowiedź: Jerzy Hoffman 3:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Hoffman: Wedle wyroków twoich... 5:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Muzyczna podróż: Koncert węgierski, dyr. Peter Csaba 11:05 Muzyczna podróż: Maraton muzyczny: Młode talenty węgierskie 11:35 Muzyczna podróż: Muzyczna podróż przez Holandię: Przytulność 12:35 Muzyczna podróż: Johann Sebastian Bach: 'Musikalisches Opfer' BWV 1079 13:30 Muzyczna podróż: Miasta 2007 13:35 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 Classic Dance: 'Koniec ziemi' 18:25 Classic Dance: Portrety: Philippe Genty 18:55 Classic Dance: Piotr Czajkowski: 'Dziadek do orzechów' 20:30 Claudio Monteverdi: 'Orfeusz' 23:05 Opera: Mistrzowskie lekcje z Barbarą Bonney 0:00 Około północy: Stefano Di Battista na festiwalu jazzowym w Marciac, 2003 1:00 Sekwencje Jazz 2:00 Około północy: Anthony Cox's Regional Ensemble i Denis Colin, 2004 3:00 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: Muzyczne poszukiwania 5:00 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (29) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (30) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (31) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (18) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (36) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (3) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (29) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (27) 8:00 Noddy (24) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (1) 8:35 Listy od Feliksa (24) 8:50 Rumcajs (19) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (11) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (18) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (14) 9:45 Bracia koala (38) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (15) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (8) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (12) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (16) 11:00 Noddy (23) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (10) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (27) 11:35 Listy od Feliksa (23) 11:50 Rumcajs (18) 12:00 Tabaluga 2 (19) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (39) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (13) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (19) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (24) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (20) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (26) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (27) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (28) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (17) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (35) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (2) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (28) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (26) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (10) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (17) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (13) 16:45 Bracia koala (37) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (14) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (7) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (11) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (15) 18:00 Elmo ratuje Boże Narodzenie 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (14) 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (20) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (25) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (21) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 9:30 Pimp My Ride 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Supersłodkie urodziny 11:30 MTV w domu u... 12:00 Popcorn 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 MTV wkręca 14:30 Viva La Bam 15:00 Pojedynek gwiazd 15:30 MTV wkręca 16:00 Viva La Bam 16:30 Wanna Come In? 17:30 MTV prezentuje 18:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 18:30 Wspaniałe życie 19:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 20:00 Efekt Eks 20:30 Życie na krawędzi 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 Synowie rzeźnika 22:00 Zakład 22:30 Demolka 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:30 South Park 0:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 0:30 True Life 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? (5) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (5) 7:00 Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment 8:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wulkan olbrzym 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - z Danii do Szwecji 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Grecja 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Chiny 12:00 W poszukiwaniu rekinów 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Węże 13:30 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Wędrowne motyle 14:00 Wojna drapieżników (1/2) 15:00 Wojna drapieżników (2-ost.) 16:00 Nazistowska ekspedycja 17:00 Zatopiony sekret Hitlera 18:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 19:00 Megafabryki: Helikoptery Apache 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaria wszystkich silników 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cudowna ucieczka 22:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Panika nad Pacyfikiem 0:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zaginiony samolot 1:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zderzenie nad Los Angeles 2:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaria wszystkich silników 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cudowna ucieczka 4:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo 5:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Panika nad Pacyfikiem Planete 5:45 Racje i emocje: Drogi do Europy z myślą o zwierzętach (2/8) 6:20 Racje i emocje: Ogrody zoologiczne i parki dzikich zwierząt - spójrzmy rzetelnie jeszcze raz (3/8) 6:55 Racje i emocje: Obszary chronione - równowaga wspólnego istnienia (4/8) 7:30 Reklamujemy reklamy: Telefony komórkowe (33/40) 8:00 Racje i emocje: Zielone miasta - ochrona przyrody (5/8) 8:35 Racje i emocje: Przyroda nieożywiona - wszechobecna, niedoceniana wartość (6/8) 9:15 Wojna powietrzna nad Wietnamem 10:20 Przygoda z przyrodą: Lekarze dzikich zwierząt (10/15) 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Ten cudowny dzień: Mariam i wodne duchy Gwinei (6/13) 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Święta Wody w Tajlandii (4/13) 12:15 Przygoda z przyrodą: Powrót orła (8/15) 13:10 Turystyka medyczna 14:10 Przygoda z przyrodą: Niedźwiedzia wojna (6/15) 15:05 Przygoda z przyrodą: Zwierzęta w Central Parku (7/15) 16:00 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Utrwalanie cieni (1/6) 17:05 Przygoda z przyrodą: Pieśń wilka (2/15) 18:00 Francis Bacon - korrida życia 19:45 Król Szkotów 20:50 Premiera. Portrety: Mój kraju! 22:25 Hitler i Mussolini. Szorstka przyjaźń (1/2) 23:20 Premiera. Seans Planete: Moja wstrząsająca historia: Nie mogę przestać rosnąć (4/8) 0:20 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Rekonstrukcja twarzy (3/7) 1:20 Reklamujemy reklamy: Samotność (31/40) 1:50 Reklamujemy reklamy: To takie brytyjskie... (32/40) 2:20 Mój przyjaciel Heinz. Jak Iran uzyskał bombę atomową? 3:10 Reklamujemy reklamy: Reklamy iberyjskie (34/40) 3:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Napoje chłodzące (35/40) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wigilia (69) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (607) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (608) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (609) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (610) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (611) 10:30 Się kręci 11:00 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (15) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Kolanko (70) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Polonez (71) 14:00 Klinika samotnych serc (15) 15:00 Psie serce: Platon (7) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja 16:50 Raport specjalny: Zdrady małżeńskie 17:15 Prawo miasta (15) 18:00 Halo Hans!: Szpieg pilnie poszukiwany (1) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Wernisaż (15) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (15) 21:45 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Magiczne źródełko (15) 22:30 Na zawsze razem 23:30 Halo Hans!: Szpieg pilnie poszukiwany (1) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Sport 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Oblicza Ameryki 3:30 Tylko miłość (15) 4:15 TiVi Sekcja: Hanna Śleszyńska, Conrado Moreno 5:00 Czułe dranie 5:30 Nieczułe dranie Polsat Sport 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie klasycznym 8:30 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie dowolnym 9:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) 10:20 Clip 11:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) 12:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial 12:55 K.O. TV Classics 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet 15:00 Siatkówka kobiet 17:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn 19:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar CEV 20:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn 22:30 Boks: Gala w Londynie 0:30 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku 2:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) 8:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) 9:00 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 11:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 11:30 Portugol 12:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn 14:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 16:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) 17:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar CEV 19:55 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 22:10 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 0:10 Gillette World Sport 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:10 Asfaltowa dżungla 8:00 Zielona pożywka 9:35 Trzej ojcowie chrzestni 11:20 Wszyscy na scenę 13:10 Asfaltowa dżungla 15:00 Północ - północny zachód 17:15 Wspaniały świat braci Grimm 19:25 Zielona pożywka 21:00 Harley Davidson i Marlboro Man 22:50 Północ - północny zachód 1:05 Harley Davidson i Marlboro Man 3:00 Burza mózgów 4:45 Trzej ojcowie chrzestni Tele 5 6:40 Prognoza pogody 6:45 Telezakupy 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (25/26) 10:25 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (26-ost.) 10:50 Prognoza pogody 11:00 Bilard: Mistrzostwa Polski w pool bilardzie w Mysłowicach 11:55 Buon Appetito! (3) 12:50 Akwanauci 13:20 Sposób na intrygantkę 15:00 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 15:55 Strongman 16:25 Prognoza pogody 16:30 Lot Nawigatora 18:10 Wyspa Jerzego 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Opętany 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 W granicach prawa (6/13) 23:05 Najgorszy seks w życiu (5/10) 23:35 Punkt G (5/16) 0:05 Powiedz mi, co lubisz (2-ost.) 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Dziki Zachód (5) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Krawiec i myszy (47) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ocenzurujcie to (21) 7:00 Freakazoid: Mikroprocesor Freak (7) 7:25 Friday Wear: Brak słów (2) 7:30 Aparatka (23) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Znak Valtora (2) 8:30 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (3) 8:55 Wielka płyta 9:20 Planeta rocka: Shaggy (20) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4 (28) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Gra nie warta świeczki (8) 10:35 Klub Winx 3: Piękne i bestia (3) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (11) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (11) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3 (5) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie (6) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (12) 12:55 Ruby Gloom: Szczęściarz (17) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dwoje to załoga (11) 13:45 Świat Raven: Kuzyni z farmy (21) 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Protest (63) 14:35 Teledyski 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Diamenty (36) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 4 (29) 16:15 Karol do kwadratu 2: Światła, kamera, Karol (9) 16:40 Ruby Gloom: Makabra uwielbia towarzystwo (18) 17:05 Aparatka (24) 17:30 Zoey 101: Dom strachów (19) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (3) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (13) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Walka o ogień (19) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Jak w ulu (22) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Decyzja (64) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (13) 21:30 Fresh Air: Need for Speed: ProStreet 22:00 Fresh Air: Wiedźmin 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Game Factory: Uncharted: Drake's Fortune 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (12) 23:45 Fresh Air: Uncharted: Drake's Fortune 0:00 Fresh Air: Crysis 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Garmisch 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (4) 7:15 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Nowa Zelandia 8:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hongkong - Karen Mok 8:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (3) 9:00 Wielkie projekty (6) 9:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Loveland Street 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Paryż 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Garmisch 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (4) 13:05 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Nowa Zelandia 14:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hongkong - Karen Mok 14:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (3) 15:00 Wielkie projekty (6) 15:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Loveland Street 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Paryż 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Garmisch 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (4) 19:05 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Nowa Zelandia 20:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hongkong - Karen Mok 20:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (3) 21:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Francja 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Nowy Jork 22:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 23:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Zgniłe, ale smaczne 0:00 Wyprawy na krańce Ziemi: Zaginione złote miasto Inków 1:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Współczucie 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Wicie gniazdka 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Przeszłość i teraźniejszość 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Kapsztad 3:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (4) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (5) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (6) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (7) TV Puls 6:00 Władca zwierząt (6/22) 7:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (11) 8:00 Wolność Słowa 8:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego (11) 9:00 Telezakupy 9:30 Smaki Azji: Dżajpur (11) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (66) 11:00 MacGyver (110) 12:00 Scooby-Doo i cyberpościg 14:00 Life-Size 16:00 Star Trek: Kłopoty z tribblami (44) 17:00 Star Trek: Hazardziści (45) 18:00 Paczka (11) 18:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 19:00 Temat numer 1 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Swingers 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Pod osłoną nieba 1:00 Wolność Słowa 1:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego (11) 2:00 Żebro Adama 2:30 Temat numer 1 3:00 MacGyver (110) 4:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:25 Serwis sportowy 1:30 Serwis informacyjny 1:55 Pogoda 2:00 Skrót filmowy 2:02 Supermeteo 2:10 Firma 2:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 3:15 Świat reporterów 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Horyzont 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 4:55 Maraton uśmiechu 5:25 Telesklep 7:25 Wyścig po kasę 8:25 Nikita (11/22) 9:25 Nikita (12/22) 10:25 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany (7-ost.) 11:25 Olbrzym 15:05 Dwóch i pół (23) 15:35 Dwóch i pół (24-ost.) 16:05 Napiętnowany (5/11) 17:00 Telefon 19:05 Życie na fali (1/27) 20:05 Powrót Batmana 22:30 Na samym dnie 0:25 Nie z tego świata (18) 1:20 Nocne igraszki 3:30 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Przeglądarka 7:55 Co za tydzień 8:15 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:45 Miasto kobiet 9:45 Salon piękności - the best of 10:10 Telewizja od kuchni 10:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 11:25 Kamienie szlachetne 11:30 Nigella ucztuje 12:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 12:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 13:00 Grunt to zdrowie 13:30 Salon piękności - the best of 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 15:30 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 16:30 Jak dobrze być: Nicole Kidman 17:00 Miejski eko-ogrodnik 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 18:35 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (5-ost.) 19:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jędrusik - Dygat 20:00 Lekcja stylu 20:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 21:00 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Uwaga, faceci! (3) 23:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 23:50 Jak dobrze być: Nicole Kidman 0:20 W roli głównej: Agata Passent 0:50 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:55 Notes kulinarny 4:20 Tessa w domu 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 USA S.W.A.T. 7:30 Operacja Tuning 8:00 Onboard 8:30 Garaż dwóch takich 9:00 Jazda polska 9:30 Test 300 10:00 Top Gear 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Coś poszło nie tak 13:00 Automaniak Max 14:00 Powietrzny patrol 14:30 Test 300 15:00 Jazda polska 15:30 Turbo kamera 16:00 Auto Mundial 16:30 Kuchnia boksu 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:30 Top Gear 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 19:30 USA S.W.A.T. 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek 20:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby 21:00 Turbo kamera 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:30 Fotomania - jak fotografować 22:45 De Lux 8 minut 23:00 Turbo Erotyk 23:30 Turbo Erotyk 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Test 300 2:30 Cięcie, gięcie 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Auto Mundial 4:00 Operacja Tuning 4:30 Wypadek - przypadek 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 W poniedziałek rano 11:10 Studio TVP Kultura: Gorillaz - Demon Days 11:20 Wielkie koncerty rockowe: Gorillaz - Demon Days 12:30 Kino krótkich filmów: Co za świnia 12:45 Opus Jazz 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 13:30 Dom: Jestem dla ciebie niedzielą (19/25) 15:00 Nomade 16:00 Tradycja 16:35 Przeboje na orkiestrę: Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy - IV symfonia A-dur "Włoska" op. 90 17:05 Spotkania: Nędza i chwała sportu (1) 17:30 Rekord świata 18:40 Spotkania: Nędza i chwała sportu (2) 19:15 Wielka ekstaza snycerza Steinera 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 20:30 Piłkarski poker 22:15 Więcej niż fikcja: Trzy serca - postmodernistyczna rodzina 23:55 Funny Games 1:40 Jazz-club Kultura: 19. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Jazzowej Jazz Jamboree '76. Adam Makowicz 2:10 Jazz-club Kultura: Sun Ra Arkestra - Jazz Jamboree '87 3:15 Kino nocne: Wyspy szczęśliwe 4:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 "This Is Now" Hillary Duff 18:30 2008 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Shibuya 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Zawrót głowy 10:15 Kobiety na skraju załamania nerwowego 11:55 Pierwsza spokojna noc 14:15 Dobre życie 16:15 Jedyny, jedyna 17:55 Prowincjonalne życie 20:00 Salon filmowy - David Trueba: Dzieło 22:05 Kobiety na skraju załamania nerwowego 23:45 Zakazane przyjemności 1:25 Kochankowie: Francuska Dogma 3:05 Zawrót głowy AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 169 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 2000 15:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2006 16:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2006 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 169 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 2000 20:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2006 21:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2006 22:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2004 23:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2004 00:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 USA/Kanada 2001 01:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 2000 02:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2004 03:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 13:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 14:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 21 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 15:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 16:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2006 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 19:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 21 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 21:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA 2006 22:00 Mroczny wojownik - film sensacyjny reż. Jason Yee, wyk. Jason Yee, Tony Todd, Thomas Braxton Jr., Sean Conant USA 2005 23:40 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:30 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 01:20 Mroczny wojownik - film sensacyjny reż. Jason Yee, wyk. Jason Yee, Tony Todd, Thomas Braxton Jr., Sean Conant USA 2005 03:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 21 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 04:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 Cinemax 2 06:00 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Richard Anconina, Lio, Béatrice Agenin Francja/Niemcy 1988 08:05 Szansa dla karierowicza - komedia romantyczna reż. Bryan Gordon, wyk. Jennifer Connelly, Frank Whaley, Dermot Mulroney, Kieran Mulroney USA 1991 09:30 Fatalna broń - dramat sensacyjny reż. Chuan Lu, wyk. Wen Jiang, Nina Huang Fan, Shi Liang, Xiaoning Liu Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania/USA 2000 11:00 Eden - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Hofmann, wyk. Charlotte Roche, Josef Ostendorf, Devid Striesow, Max Rüdlinger Niemcy/Szwajcaria 2006 12:50 Słoneczni chłopcy - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Walter Matthau, George Burns, Richard Benjamin, Lee Meredith USA 1975 14:40 Nic wielkiego - komedia reż. Michel Leclerc, wyk. Elsa Zylberstein, Kad Merad, Claude Brasseur, Patrick Chesnais Francja 2006 16:10 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Żenujące chwile - magazyn filmowy 16:45 Różowa Pantera kontratakuje - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Herbert Lom, Lesley-Anne Down, Burt Kwouk USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1976 18:25 Fatalna broń - dramat sensacyjny reż. Chuan Lu, wyk. Wen Jiang, Nina Huang Fan, Shi Liang, Xiaoning Liu Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania/USA 2000 20:00 Za dużo na raz - komedia muzyczna reż. Álvaro Begines, wyk. Carlos Álvarez-Novoa, Raúl Arévalo, Angels Aymar, Manolo Caro Hiszpania 2006 22:00 Przez ciemne zwierciadło - thriller SF reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Rory Cochrane, Robert Downey Jr., Mitch Baker USA 2006 23:40 Rent - musical reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Anthony Rapp, Adam Pascal, Rosario Dawson, Jesse L. Martin USA 2005 01:55 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 1 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 02:55 Przed egzekucją - dramat psychologiczny reż. Tim Robbins, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Sean Penn, Robert Prosky, Raymond J. Barry USA 1995 04:55 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Adaptacje komiksów - magazyn filmowy 05:20 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: George Clooney - magazyn filmowy Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial odc. 104 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Taxi - serial odc. 105 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 07:00 Taxi - serial odc. 106 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 07:25 Taxi - serial odc. 107 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 504 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 505 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 506 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 419 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 420 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 421 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 107 USA 2001 10:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 108 USA 2001 11:20 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 311 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 312 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 313 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 119 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:00 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 120 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 422 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 423 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 109 USA 2001 14:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 110 USA 2001 15:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 111 USA 2001 15:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 314 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 315 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 414 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:55 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 415 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:20 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 416 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 103 USA 2007 18:15 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 104 USA 2007 18:40 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 207 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:10 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 208 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:35 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 209 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 20:00 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 101 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:30 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 102 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:00 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 203 Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 103 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 22:30 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 104 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 23:00 Peep Show - serial odc. 101 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 23:30 Peep Show - serial odc. 102 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 00:05 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 103 00:30 South Park - serial animowany odc. 504 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 01:00 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 410 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 01:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 411 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 01:50 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 412 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 510 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 601 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 602 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 103 USA 2006 04:00 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 104 USA 2006 04:30 Taxi - serial odc. 108 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 05:00 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 417 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 05:30 Roseanne - serial odc. 215 USA 1988 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 2, Dziewczyna, która jest tutaj, aby wygrać 09:10 Agent w Spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 19, Nauka latania reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 11, Pralnia na żetony USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 3, O jednego geja za dużo USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 4, Towarzystwo USA 1998 12:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? - reality show odc. 13 12:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Oddalenie reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:45 Fuks - serial odc. 2, Eskapada reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 14:35 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 3, Dziewczyna, która ucieka ze szpitala 15:30 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 10, Prawdziwe wyznania reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 16:25 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 11, A propos 'byłych' reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 17:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 10, Tylko przyjaciele USA 2000 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 12, Wróg ojczyzny reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 12, Święty Mikołaj USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 13, Nowy sąsiad USA 2003 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 21, Zagubieni reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 22, Co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili? reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 23, Dzień ślubu reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 4, Dziewczyna, która doprowadza wszystkich do szaleństwa 23:40 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Pranie brudów USA 2007 00:35 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 10, Cela USA 2006 01:35 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 16, Gabinet dentystyczny USA 02:00 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 1 USA 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 20, Sarah Jessica Parker Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Krem z karmelem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 08:10 Dania w pół godziny: Płastuga z cytrynowym spaghetti - magazyn kulinarny odc. 67 08:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 09:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Risotto doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 09:45 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 10:15 Delia na zimę: Dziczyzna i drób - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3/12 10:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 11:15 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Keith Floyd i James Martin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 79 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:45 Zabawa w gotowanie: Krem z karmelem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 19 13:45 Martha 2: Barry Manolow - talk show odc. 5 14:30 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 14:40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Makaron ze szpinakiem - Jacek Cygan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 15:10 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 1 15:40 Jamie w domu 2: Szparagi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 16:15 Smakosze w dziczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 16:45 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 7 17:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 18:00 Antony w Maroku - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 11 Wlk. Brytania 1998 18:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Warzywa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 3 19:05 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 8 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Pudding ryżowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 20:00 Figle: Ben O'Donoghue: Pannacotta z białej czekolady z truskawkami - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/10 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 7 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Sportowe przyjęcie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 18 21:05 Kolacja z przyjaciółmi: Rick Stein - reality show odc. 5 21:35 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Kylie Kwong - magazyn kulinarny odc. 78 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Meksyku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 22:35 Globe-cooker: Tajlandia - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:30 Szef kuchni!: Nadzieja Anglii - serial komediowy odc. 13 Wlk. Brytania 1993 00:00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Egzamin - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 00:55 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 01:25 Otwarcie wkrótce: Cube - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 01:50 Zwykła kelnerka - komedia romantyczna reż. Amos Kollek, wyk. Anna Levine, Jamie Harris, Louise Lasser, Robert Modica USA/Francja/Włochy 2000 03:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 04:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Karkówka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 04:25 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 8 Zone Romantica 06:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 65 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 06:55 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 66 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 07:50 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 67 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 08:45 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 68 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:40 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 69 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 10:35 To jest życie: Reszta mojego życia - serial odc. 33 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 116 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 1 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 15:10 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 2 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 16:00 Ona czyli ja - film fabularny reż. Reinhard Schwabenitzky, wyk. Sandra Pires, Ben Cross, Elfi Eschke, Nicolas Newman, Ron Williams Austra/ Niemcy 2002 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 12 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 20 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 25 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 18 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial odc. 13 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Noc z Sabriną Love - film fabularny reż. Alejandro Agresti, wyk. Cecilia Roth, Tomas Fonzi, Fabian Vena, Giancarlo Giannini Francja/ Hiszpania/ Włochy/ Holandia/ Agrnetyna 2000 01:00 To jest życie: Niewierny - serial odc. 34 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 65 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 66 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 67 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 68 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 69 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Zazdrosny dowcipniś - film kryminalny 07:45 Siedmiokrotne morderstwo - thriller 09:30 Grom z jasnego nieba - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Ślepa sprawiedliwość - dramat kryminalny 13:00 Perry Mason: Bezwzględny reporter - film kryminalny 14:45 Mokra robota - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Akt wiary - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Morderstwo w czerni i bieli - film sensacyjny 20:00 Perry Mason: Muzyczne morderstwo - film kryminalny 21:45 Zabić bez skrupułów: Historia Aillenn Wuornos - dramat biograficzny 23:30 Strefa wpływów 2 - film erotyczny 01:15 Zwierzęcy instynkt 2 - thriller erotyczny 03:00 Mary Higgins Clark's: Dwa słodkie aniołki - dramat obyczajowy 04:30 Perry Mason: Zazdrosny dowcipniś - film kryminalny Rai Uno * 06:10TELEFILM La nuova Famiglia Addams * 06:30Sabato & Domenica * 09:35TELEFILM Lady Cop 1^ Visione RAI * 10:20Aprirai * 10:30Appuntamento al cinema * 10:35Che tempo fa * 10:40Quark Atlante Immagini dal pianeta * -Pianeta Terra: Grotte * 11:30Occhio alla spesa * 12:00La prova del cuoco * 13:30TELEGIORNALE * 14:00Easy Driver * 14:30Effetto Sabato * 17:00Tg1 * -Che tempo fa * 17:15A sua immagine * 17:45Passaggio a Nord-Ovest * 18:50L'eredità * 20:00TELEGIORNALE * 20:30Rai Tg Sport * 20:35Soliti Ignoti * 21:15I migliori anni * 23:50Tg1 * 23:55Applausi * 00:25Tg1 Notte * 00:35Che tempo fa * 00:40Estrazioni del Lotto * 00:45Appuntamento al cinema * 00:50Sabato Club * -FILM Verità apparente 1^ Visione Rai * 02:20RAINOTTE * -FILM La strada per il Paradiso * 04:00TELEFILM Spazio 1999 * 05:00TELEFILM Aeroporto Internazionale * 05:25Superstar * 05:55Anima Good News Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Bydgoszcz z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku